


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by kogilix



Series: Semana GOT7 [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogilix/pseuds/kogilix
Summary: Jaebum gostava de sentar na janela ao lado da porta no trem sete sentido centro, o por quê? Simples, principalmente de tarde quando a faculdade local saia ele tinha a visão mais privilegiada do trem inteiro. Quando os alunos começavam a entrar no trem Jaebum discretamente olhava para um rapaz alto de cabelos ruivos no máximo com dezoito anos, ou mais, na verdade não tinha como saber.





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 - yugbum / palavra: trem

Jaebum gostava de sentar na janela ao lado da porta no trem sete sentido centro, o por quê? Simples, principalmente de tarde quando a faculdade local saia ele tinha a visão mais privilegiada do trem inteiro. Quando os alunos começavam a entrar no trem Jaebum discretamente olhava para um rapaz alto de cabelos ruivos no máximo com dezoito anos, ou mais, na verdade não tinha como saber.

Ele sabia que ele era estudante de artes, sempre com malas grandes por aí. E teve um dia que ele viu manchas de tinta na mão dele logo tirou suas conclusões daí. Uma coisa que ele gostava no rapaz era que ele sempre era pontual, toda dia ele ficava primeiro vagão exatamente às três e quinze. Só teve uma vez que ele acabou se atrasando para a tristeza do moreno, mas no dia seguinte ele estava lá.

Uma coisa que era interessante, era que mesmo não tendo a intenção às vezes eles se encontravam até na estação. Nunca haviam trocado uma palavra, mas uma vez em um dia de chuva quando o jovem estava tendo dificuldades com a bolsa e o guarda-chuva teve a ajuda de Jaebum, que sutilmente ofereceu para segurar a bolsa do rapaz.

Não trocaram nomes nem nada, apenas um obrigado baixo.

Muitas vezes também Jaebum via o rapaz mexendo no celular com uma mão, enquanto se mantém em pé segurando no ferro de cima. O celular dele era bem sua cara, ele pode notar, era um dos modelos mais novos quase de última geração ele se arriscaria dizer. Fora isso tinha uma capinha com um pequeno dente de leão na capa, era simples mas bonito. Jaebum se questionava sobre o que o rapaz gostava de fazer no telefone, ele não via nada de mais nessas engenhocas modernas.

O modelo que tinha era um dos mais simples que no máximo dava para fazer ligações e entrar em uma rede social sem que a bateria acabasse rapidamente. Ah, ele também tinha um jogo de paciência baixado no aparelho. Um bom distrativo, ele diria. Pensando nisso achava que o rapaz deveria ser um assíduo usuário das redes sociais, ele tinha cara de ser aqueles jovens que tiram fotos apenas para mostrar a roupa do dia, mas ao mesmo tempo ele poderia ser apenas um amante de fotos abstratas.

Jaebum gostaria de descobrir, mas não teve coragem de perguntar muito menos falar com o ruivo.

Os amigos do curso de Jaebum zoavam com a cara dele, afinal, essa queda pelo rapaz ruivo do trem das três horas estava sendo mantida por mais ou menos um ano. Jinyoung dizia que ele tinha que pelo menos se aproximar do rapaz e tentar começar algo casual perguntando sobre o tempo ou sobre a escola dele, porém para Jaebum ele iria parecer apenas um cara sem noção. Não que ele já não parecesse sentando olhando discretamente para ele todos os dias, mas isso é outro ponto.

Youngjae, outro colega, dizia que tinha amigos na universidade de artes e que poderia falar com as pessoa para achar ele. Afinal não deveria ser difícil achar um aluno de cabelos ruivos por uma universidade inteira, bom, era o que achavam mas na prática era mais impossível. As turmas de artes estavam maiores do que nunca, e poxa, Youngjae até tentou mas não conseguiu achar o rapaz.

Jaebum até entendia que o amigo tinha as coisas dele para fazer, mas queria um esforço maior pelo menos para saber o nome do _crush_. Porém ele se contentava apenas olhar e admirá-lo de longe. Por mais que Jackson e Bambam insistirem para ele fazer algo como deixar o celular cair e pedir o numero dele quando ele ajudar a pegar, ou comprar um sorvete e deixar cair nele apenas para ter duas desculpas em uma, a primeira de poder tocar nele e a segunda falar sobre uma compensação e levar ele para um encontro.

As vezes ele queria ignorar a existência dos amigos e seguir a vida de solteiro, quem sabe um dia ele teria sorte do rapaz vir falar consigo.

Não iria mentir, já havia pensando em vários cenários para os dois. O favorito dele é quando os dois sentavam juntos no mesmo banco e Jaebum segurava a mão dele por todo o caminho para a última estação, o caminho inteiro o rapaz iria ficar com a cabeça apoiada nos ombros do outro e contando, numa voz baixa, como havia sido o dia dele.

Um homem poderia sonhar não é.

Nesses quase um ano de admiração Jaebum pode notar algumas coisas do rapaz, como o jeito que ele sempre combinava os acessórios entre si. O preferido do moreno tinha que ser o brinco com uma corrente caindo dele, combinava muito com os cabelos ruivos do rapaz. Assim como os anéis que sempre eram diferentes, mas muito bonitos.

Se os dois estivessem juntos, o moreno faria questão de comprar todos os acessórios que ele quisesse. É ele realmente estava muito profundo nessa paixonite, mas quem não estaria.

O rapaz era lindo.

Jaebum suspirou olhando para seu celular onde começava a chegar notificações do grupo que tinha com seus amigos, algo sobre uma festa na fraternidade do edifício ao lado de onde Jaebum dividia com Mark. Iria pensar nisso depois, eles estavam próximos a ultima estação da linha, ou simplesmente como Jaebum apelidou de maneira carinhosa o local onde ele perdia o amor da vida dele.

Dramático, Mark diria, o único que não o zoava ou falava algum plano maluco para ele conversar com o rapaz porque ele vivia a mesma coisa, com um rapaz que até hoje ele não havia descoberto o nome e muito menos o porque deixava ele tão ocupado a ponto de não passar a noite jogando, um hábito nada saudável que o loiro tinha.

O trem não estava vazio porém não estava cheio, a maioria das pessoas já haviam descido em outras estação. Mesmo com bancos vazios o rapaz não se sentava preferia ficar em pé olhando a paisagem ou simplesmente vendo algo em seu celular. O moreno entendia, ele mesmo se não tivesse achado o homem da vida dele iria ficar entretido com alguma coisa do lado de fora do trem. 

Nesses momentos o moreno queria que o tempo passasse mais devagar, apenas para aproveitar os últimos momentos com o outro. Mas tudo que é bom passa, e logo o trem avisava por meio daquela voz robótica que estavam na estação final.

Jaebum esperou que o rapaz saísse para depois deixar o trem, arrumando consigo a sua bolsa, pode ver os cabelos ruivos do outro se afastarem para sair da estação. Com o coração pesado ele começou a andar para o lado contrário, seus pensamentos inundados pela figura alta que usava roupas quadriculadas demais.

O que restava a fazer era esperar que um dia quem sabe, ele pudesse tomar coragem para falar com ele, ou quem sabe a força que leva o universo faça com que eles conversem e quem sabe um dia todos os sonhos que Jaebum compartilhava incluindo o rapaz se tornassem realidade.


End file.
